


Present Giving

by Ailette



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Imported, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento knows better than to ask Fuma on a Christmas date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present Giving

Kento was jogging down the hallway to their Johnny’s World dressing room, a set of keys jangling in his hand and a bright grin spread out over his features. He didn’t bother knocking, simply opened the door and slipped inside to find Fuma bent over the table with his back to him and Shori nowhere to be seen – which meant he was either in A.B.C-Z’s or one of the huge Juniors’ dressing rooms again. Either way, it was perfect for Kento as he needed Fuma alone. Trying to talk to him privately yesterday had ended disastrously thanks to their Center draped over the couch and eyeing them suspiciously whenever Kento had tried to edge closer to Fuma. How was one supposed to ask their boyfriend to meet him privately after their only show on the day that way? With Marius and Sou around it was usually busy enough to have private conversations in a corner of the room, but when they weren’t complete, it was impossible. Only one of the many reasons Kento preferred it when it was the five of them together for any kind of appearances.   
  
In the end, the combination of nerves and Shori being there had made him give up and postpone his plan until today. Though today they had had two shows, making everyone a little grouchier than usual around Christmas which couldn’t bode well for Fuma’s reaction to Kento’s secret plan. He knew the other man well enough to guess his reaction to getting asked out for a date on Christmas. No, they really hadn’t been going out long enough to make Fuma comfortable with the idea. Maybe next year. This time, Kento had smaller – but no less magnificent – plans.  
  
“Do you have a minute?” Kento asked and grinned when Fuma jumped and turned around abruptly, eyes wide and almost knocking over one of the chairs.  
  
“I was about to go home, actually,” Fuma finally said, glancing to the table and back to Kento almost nervously. “I’m pretty beat.”  
  
Kento nodded, understanding that feeling all too well, as he walked up to Fuma to lay his arms around his neck, smiling at him in a way he only ever allowed himself when they were alone. The way Fuma automatically relaxed at the gesture made him feel warm and fuzzy all over. “It won’t take long! And it won’t involve any strenuous activities.”  
  
Fuma’s eyebrows shot up at the obvious innuendo, but to Kento’s disappointment, still shook his head as he brushed a strand of hair back behind Kento’s ear distractedly. He had a tendency to reach out and touch more often when there was no product in it, Kento had noticed during this run of the show.  
  
“I really have to leave, Nakajima. I promised my parents to get back home as early as possible to babysit so they can go out.”  
  
Kento frowned lightly; not remembering Fuma bringing this up before now, but eventually looked up at him from beneath dark bangs with big brown eyes, murmuring, “We won’t even leave the theater, I promise. Please?”  
  
A few seconds ticked by, making Kento fear that the younger man had finally grown immune to his best puppy dog expression, before Fuma sighed, a clear sign of giving up. Grinning, he stole a quick kiss from his boyfriend before letting go of him to pick up his open bag from the table. “Great! Grab your things, then you won’t have to come back here afterwards. And don’t forget your phone, it’s still on the make-up table.”  
  
“Yes mom.”  
  
Kento was pretty sure he could actually hear Fuma roll his eyes as he said it, but only grinned harder. He was too excited to get hung up on little things now, feeling especially clever and cunning as Fuma cluelessly followed him through corridor after corridor and up a badly lit staircase without asking any questions. Only when they reached the solid metal door reading “staff only” did he grip Kento’s arm to stop him.  
  
“I don’t think we’re allowed to go there.”  
  
“No, no, it’s fine. I asked for permission,” Kento reassured him immediately, hand already on the door knob. When Fuma still didn’t look convinced, he raised an eyebrow and added, “We used to sneak into abandoned rooms and staircases all the time as Juniors. Since when does it bother you?”  
  
“I didn’t really think about all the trouble we could be causing people when I was 14,” Fuma snapped back, but there was no heat in it, sounding actually more defensive and still a little nervous than anything else.  
  
“Well, right now you’re only causing trouble for _me_ ,” Kento pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. “You don’t even trust me enough to follow me into an empty room? I see how it is.”  
  
He was laying it on thick and was reasonably sure that Fuma could tell, but guilt-tripping him almost always worked in Kento’s favor. Even now, watching the way Fuma’s eyes darted to the side and he reflexively started gnawing on his bottom lip, Kento could barely stop himself from laughing. How anyone could call Fuma mysterious and cool when to Kento he was such an open book, was a mystery to him.  
  
“Alright, alright. Sorry. Go ahead, show me whatever it is you wanted to show me.”  
  
Kento nodded, satisfied with himself, and finally pushed the door open. It was pitch black inside, causing Fuma to glance past him curiously.  
  
“Wait a moment,” Kento ordered and left him standing in the doorway, trying to make out anything past the radius of light he was standing in. It took a few painful run-ins with furniture and some groping around, but eventually Kento found what he was looking for and a small dim light started to illuminate the middle of the room from where he was standing. Fuma frowned, carefully closing the door behind him and stepping further inside as Kento switched on more and more similar lights. They weren’t ordinary lamps, either; rather it looked like dozens of candles, right down to the way the lights flickered.  
  
“They’re only electrical candles, since everything is made of wood here,” Kento admitted, fidgeting in place now that he had finished. “It’s not much, but, do you like it?”  
  
He gestured at the small wooden table and two little benches on either side of it; the table decked with an array of the electrical candles, Christmas ornaments, fake snow, tinsel, a small snow globe with a seal in it and a tiny kitschy golden Christmas tree in the center of it. Fuma couldn’t help but stare, apparently needing several long moments to take it all in before finally stuttering out,  
  
“Did you really get permission for this?”  
  
Kento innocently batted his eyes at Fuma. “I may not have told them what exactly I needed the room for. But it’s ours until the theater closes, so it’s fine! Now sit down. The sooner you do, the sooner you can get home, too.”  
  
Fuma shot him a doubtful look, but did as asked. Kento smiled, sitting down opposite him before gesturing to the little tree now between them. “I know you don’t really like Christmas and all, but… since it’s our first Christmas together as a couple... I didn’t want to make too much of a fuss, just some Christmas decorations.”  
  
The look Fuma shot him clearly said that he regarded reserving a room and secretly setting it up in a way that would make some of the most popular restaurants couples favored for their Christmas date jealous qualified as making a fuss, but he just shook his head.  
  
“So you tricked me into a Christmas date?”  
  
“No, I would never do that!  We can do that next year. This is just… a little… something else.” Kento cleared his throat awkwardly before gesturing at the table, feeling suddenly nervous. He hadn’t meant to blurt out his hopes for next year. Everything between them still seemed so new and sometimes brittle; he didn’t want Fuma to think of him as too clingy. “Have you even looked at the tree properly yet?”  
  
The younger man’s eyes wandered down to the obnoxiously glittering tree, scanning it carefully for anything out of the ordinary when his eyes came to rest on a little box half-hidden beneath it and his expression went from mildly confused and curious to carefully blank, making Kento feel a little insecure.  
  
“Fuma?” Kento asked quietly when his boyfriend seemed suddenly frozen where he sat. “It’s a Christmas present. For you.”  
  
Fuma finally seemed to come back to life and carefully reached out for the present, staring at it like he expected it to vaporize or blow up in his face at any given moment. Sure, they hadn’t talked about giving each other presents and Kento already knew that he wouldn’t get anything in return. But Fuma’s reaction seemed a little off; he always liked getting presents – practically blackmailed (or sweet-talked) senpai and kouhai alike into getting stuff for him. He should be bursting with glee, not glance at Kento with an unreadable expression on his face before finally, slowly ripping open the wrapping paper to uncover a small dark blue jewel case.  
  
There was little point to this plan if it didn’t make Fuma happy.  
  
To Kento’s relief, there was no more hesitation before Fuma opened the case as well, staring inside instead of at Kento now, slumping sideways a little so he was resting his elbow on the table and as a consequence also turning the box so Kento could see inside as well. Not like he hadn’t stared at it for what felt like hours in the store and later online already, when he’d tried to decide whether or not to buy it. Afraid that it was too much, too expensive, too soon, too obvious, too cheesy, too girly, too – _Nakajima_ , maybe.  
  
It was a single earring, a little smaller maybe than the ones Fuma usually wore. The basic design was gold, shaped like a lollipop with a little bow around the stem and the candy part a tiny yellow zircon.  
  
“Do you like it?” Kento asked, a small smile playing over his features when he saw Fuma’s face.  
  
At first, he didn’t get a reply at all. Fuma seemed lost in staring at the jewelry, softly turning the box this way and that, making the light catch it at different angles. He inhaled deeply, as if steeling himself for something that would require a lot of courage.  
  
“Look into your bag,” he finally said, cheeks dusted red and eyes resolutely on the little jewel case in his hand, not meeting Kento’s.  
  
Kento’s smile had turned confused, but he did as asked; picking his bag up from the floor to push past his phone and wallet and handout tissues until he spotted something sparkling on the bottom of it and fished it out. It was a small package, wrapped in red wrapping paper and golden ribbons and there was a sticker from the store on the side of it. He stared at the present for a while, needing a few moments to fully realize that Fuma not only got him something, but went through all the trouble of hiding it and not saying anything, probably only intending for Kento to find it once he went home and he wasn’t around anymore. Actually, that would explain why he’d jumped away from the table earlier. And why he’d _really_ wanted to get home so quickly.  
  
Glancing up with wide eyes, he caught Fuma watching him before the other man’s eyes darted away again and he cleared his throat. He wasn’t prepared for the sudden onslaught of feelings; in his scheming, it had only been Fuma getting a surprise. “Right. I’ll… I’ll just open it then. I can open it, right? It’s okay?”  
  
Fuma only made a vague noise and gestured for him to go ahead, obviously too embarrassed to speak. Kento nodded, unable to stop the shaky little smile on his face as he carefully started tugging on the ribbon. He could feel Fuma fidgeting next to him, apparently impatient with how slowly he was unpacking, but Kento never liked to rip into presents. The whole prospect of slowly uncovering layer by layer what was hidden beneath, the anticipation – it made every present that much more special to him.  
  
Finally, the last bit of wrapping paper fell aside, revealing a black leather bracelet with intricate silver designs, spinning and twining around the leather elegantly. In the middle of it, the design formed a small heart, half-hidden when one wasn’t looking closely. It was _beautiful_ , but that wasn’t why Kento gasped and looked up at Fuma. They had seen this while they were shopping together, of course, but…  
  
It was Fuma’s turn to awkwardly clear his throat and point at the bracelet again. “You seemed to really like it when we saw it, so I went back and bought it after you returned to the hotel.”  
  
“That was in _New York_.”  
  
“Yeah,” Fuma agreed slowly, the nervous fidgeting intensifying and Kento could already feel the back of his eyes start burning, trying to blink quickly against the oncoming wetness.  
  
“But… we weren’t dating yet back then,” he whispered. In fact, it had taken almost a whole year after New York for them to not only confess but eventually admit they were in fact going out. The process had seemed so long and difficult, often making Kento think that Fuma might still change his mind. “This isn’t… you could’ve given it to me sooner.” _If it didn’t mean anything special_ , he didn’t say, because there was no need to.  
  
Another shrug and finally, Fuma met his eyes, expression steady as he said, “I wanted to give this to you on our first Christmas together.”  
  
For a long moment, Kento couldn’t do anything but stare at Fuma incredulously.  
  
“It was a silly idea, I know. I shouldn’t have assumed… you can just throw it away if it’s too creepy-“  
  
Kento hastily wrenched the bracelet out of Fuma’s reach, cradling it to his chest. “Absolutely not! I love this, but that you bought it back then already… that you thought we’d get together all that time ago,” he said, choking a little on his words and angrily rubbing at his eyes because this wasn’t the time to cry. He had just gotten proof of something he hadn’t even been aware he’d needed proven. “I love it,” he repeated instead once more, firmly, and started fiddling with it with trembling fingers, trying to put it on.  
  
He jumped a little when Fuma’s hand suddenly closed over his, stopping his motions and mumbling, “Let me.”  
  
Kento did; watching in silent amazement how Fuma crouched down in front of him to fasten the bracelet around his wrist. “There you go,” he said quietly, soft smile tugging the edges of his lips upwards as his fingers traced the leather around Kento’s skin, like it was a dream come true for him to finally see it there.  
  
His hand got dislodged as Kento reached up, however, cupping Fuma’s face and pulling him up into a kiss. It was long and sweet and slow, and yet there was an urgency to it, like they were both trying to pour everything that hadn’t been said out loud into it. When they parted, it was to smile at each other almost sheepishly and Kento scooted further back on the bench to allow Fuma to crawl up there in front of him until they were face to face again and Kento could wrap his arms around Fuma and pull him close.  
  
He felt like his heart was about to overflow from all the happiness, but knew Fuma would only pull away if he voiced it out loud now, so he just rested his head on Fuma’s shoulder, comfortably burying his face in his neck and inhaling the scent of his boyfriend.  
  
He could feel Fuma’s hands coming up and around him, encircling him in return even if his touch was more hesitant, like they hadn’t touched each other thousands of times already and in far more intimate ways than this.  
  
Eventually, Kento’s gaze wandered to Fuma’s ear and he shook his head slightly, loosening the embrace to reach for the little jewel case on the table and take the gold earring out. Fuma had pulled back enough to look down at it between them, even though they were still sitting more or less on top of each other.  
  
Without Kento needing to ask, he reached up to take out his current earring and place it in the now empty jewel case, pushing light brown hair back behind his ear and turning his head to allow Kento access. Kento smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before leaning in to carefully put the new earring in. It was difficult with the dim lighting and Fuma winced a little when he pushed the delicate scroll on the back down too fast and Kento made a tiny distressed noise, quickly readjusting the earring as he mumbled, “Sorry. There, that’s better.”  
  
He took a moment to look at the little candy shaped jewelry in Fuma’s ear, smile widening as his finger traced over it and along the shell of Fuma’s ear softly. The other boy shuddered visibly under his touch, causing Kento’s smile to turn into a grin. He was pretty sure no one else knew how sensitive Fuma’s ears were and the thought made him stupidly happy.  
  
Fuma would run away if he voiced his feelings out loud, Kento had thought just mere minutes ago. But then, Fuma had been fairly unpredictable today. Maybe it was worth a try.  
  
Replacing his fingers with his lips, Kento kissed Fuma’s earlobe and whispered three little words into his ear that had never been said out loud between them before, but been communicated unspoken hundreds of times tonight alone, getting a whole different kind of shudder and broad smile in return.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/81711.html)  
> A/N: With some delay (wanted to post this ON Christmas actually >.>), Laura's Christmas fic! I hope you'll enjoy it even though it's late. ♥


End file.
